


Dodger X Celeb

by silver87



Category: Dodger - Fandom, brooke lawson - Fandom, dexbonus - Fandom, hillary nicole - Fandom, pokket, presshearttocontinue - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver87/pseuds/silver87
Summary: A series were Dodger has romantic or sexual encounter with youtoubers/streamers/celebrity. Each chapters will be stand alone.





	

Dodger X Random Celeb

 

Early morning shines. A petite figure stirs beneath the sheets, trying to ignore the alarm by putting a pillow over her head. Groaning, she pulls herself up as fast as possible to try and shake the sleep away. Dodger rubs her knuckles in her yes and gets up. Her normal morning routine. Start coffee, go to the bathroom, eat something, ect. Then off to the office.

"Hey guys. welcome to SMD." She does her stream and then sings off. She then films her news show and edits it. Finishing all her work. She pounders what to do with the rest of her day.

"I am going to annoy Jesse" She gets up and walk to his door. Trying to open it but its lock. "Guess I'll just go back home." As she turns, Dodger collides with force into someone, sending the both of them to the floor. "I am so sorry!" Her bleu eyes meets with the dark brown of Pokket's. Realizing that she is still on top of her, she gets up still apologising. "It's fine." She responds as Dodger helps her to her feet. "So. What are you doing in LA?" Pokket rearranges her hair." I was doing a collab with Jesse. I am going back home tomorrow." Dodger pounders a second. "Any plans until then? I have nothing to do if you are interested." Pokket looks Dodger up and down and in a joking voice. "Ho I am interested." Dodger blushes slightly before regaining her composure. "Great! Lets go eat and then see were the evening takes us." 

During dinner, Pokket keeps on giving Dodger flirty comments disguised as jokes. Dodger keeps brushing them off but the ideal did turn her on a little. Her mind wanders off, thinking of the taste of her lips and the soft touch of her skin. 

They go shopping and messing around in the city. With the evening turning to night, Pokket takes out her phone to call a cab. "Don't worry about it. My car is right there. I'll drive you to your hotel." 

Once they arrive, Pokket gives a dirty look in the direction of Dodger and in a joking and suggestive tone. "Want to come up for a drink?" Dodger not noticing the sarcasm flushes bright red and shyly begins to stutter and mumble unintelligent words. Seeing the state that she put her in, Pokket holds Dodger's chin between her thumb and index turning her head toward hers. She Tenderly kiss her. "I would actually love it if you came up." Before Dodger could respond, Pokket is out of the car and walking towards the building. Dodger licks her lips, tasting the sweet taste Pokket had left on them. A few minutes passes and finally she turns the car off and gets out. Pokket was already gone.

Pokket pours herself a glass of rum, wondering if she had made a mistake. A faint knock echoes through the room and Pokket's lips curl into a smile. "It's open!" Pouring a second glass. Dodger comes in and shyly looks around before sitting on the couch. Pokket walks in and give her a glass. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I didn't mean to." Dodger silently takes a sip of her drink. "I hope we can still be friends?" At that, Dodger turns around to face her and leans over. Her moist lips parting slightly and meeting hers before closing them, trapping Pokket's bottom lip between them. A small smack sounds as she pulls away. Both of them now flushing with envy. Pokket takes control and move to be on top of her, resuming the kiss. Pushing her on her back, Pokket position her body in between her legs and places a hand on the back of her head. Slowly opening there mouth and closing it on each other. There tongues massaging each other. Faint moans muffled by the kissing and the smacking of there lips is all that can be heard. Pokket begins to roll her hips, pressuring her body on Dodger's pussy. "Want to take this to the bed?" Dodger nods and is led by the hand. 

Pokket sits Dodger on the edge of the bed and drinks in the sight of this petite women she secretly had a crush on for years now. "Give me a minutes." She bends down and kiss her deeply before running in the bathroom. Dodger throws her body on the bed with her hand on her face. Hiding a broad smile. After a few minutes, she hears the door open and sits back up. Pokket in leaning on the frame of the door with one arm drape on top of her head. She is wearing a black thong with the waist band going up over her hips. A small, lacy bras pushing her perky tits even higher. All seen through a DBZ robe fully open. "Dam girl! You trying to kill me?" Pokket smile and saunters over, standing a few inches from her. "You like?" Dodger starts to run her hand up Pokket's leg and kisses her on her flat stomach. "Do I like? Lady I am almost done!" Pokket smile broadens and she sits on top of Dodger, her leg on each side of her body. Dodger begins to massage Pokket's hips and push her head upward to kiss her. She slowly moves a hand up and palms her breast. Pokket breaks the kiss long enough to pull Dodgers shirt off and quickly returns to tasting her mouth. 

Pokket unhook Dodger's bra and throws it behind herself. She then push her fully on the bed never leaving her lips. She unclasp her own bra before pushing her body against hers. There tits pushing on each other. Dodger grabs Pokket's ass and pull her butt cheeks apart, her own hips bucking up. Pokket grinds her pussy over Dodger's jeans, feeling the button rub against her clit. Moaning softly. "I have been wanting this for so long now." Dodger responds with a tender kiss and slides one of her hand toward the string of her tong and pulls on it. Pokket begins to pant between kisses. She rolls over, putting Pokket on her back and takes a step back. Standing at the foot of the bed, Dodger unbuttons her jeans and pulls them down along with her panties. Pokket licks her lips in anticipation. Kneeling on the bed, she pulls Pokket's thong off and kisses her calf. Half biting and half kissing her way down her leg and inner thigh. Kissing inches away from Pokket's pussy. She takes in the smell of her aroused slit before lapping it gently. A low moan escape her mouth. Dodger's tongue circles her clit. She brings her hand up and brushes 2 fingers against her pussy lips, feeling the moisture spread on them. She put both of them in her mouth, tasting Pokket's juices and lubricating them. She slides them in and hook them upward before returning her soft tongue on Pokket'e hood. Circling her clit and massaging inside, Pokket's moan grow louder. "Fuck that is good." Feeling a small streak of Pokket's juices trace it's way down the back of her hand, Dodger increases her cadence. Humming, to add vibration on her clit. "Fuck! That's it! I am cumming!" Her body tenses up, her legs smothers Dodger's head with her hand pushing it harder on herself. Her pussy twitching around her fingers. 

With a long exhalation, Pokket relaxes, bringing both hand on her forehead. "You are something else. Would of never guess you were that good." Dodger smiles and pulls herself up to meet Pokket. "Must be the company." She kisses her, making her taste her own juices of her tongue. Slowly tracing her fingers up and down Pokket's body. 

After a few minutes of respite, Pokket slide her hand in between Dodger's leg. "I think it is your turn now." She begins to massage her with the tip of her fingers. "Hummm. I won't fight you on this." Feeling her pussy getting wetter, she slides a couple of fingers in. Pulling in and out slowly. She bends her head and kiss her before picking up the pace. Pumping faster, Dodger sticks two of her fingers in Pokket's mouth. Never slowing down, she sucks on them, keeping eye contact, before Dodger removes them and replaces it with her tongue. She traces both of them down Pokket's body, reaching her velvet pussy. She plunges them inside and matches the speed Pokket is going at. Now both moaning loudly. Dodger starts to tremble. "I am about to cum!" Pokket begins to pump her cunt as fast as she can, feeling her walls clench around her fingers. "FUUUUCK! Don't stop don't stop!" Dodger's face contorts in pleasure and her hand spasm inside Pokket's pussy, pushing her to the edge. They both orgasm simultaneously. There body shaking. Kissing each other as they lose control. 

Still shivering, Dodger tries to catch her breath. Pokket kisses her on the neck, goes down to lick the collar bone, lowers to nibble at her erect nipple. Kissing down her belly all the way to the little strip of pubic hair. Burying her nose in it and taking in the smells of Dodger's wet pussy. She grabs Pokket's head and begins to roll her hips, rubbing her slit on her face. Standing still, Pokket open's her mouth and stick her tongue out. Letting Dodger dictate the movement. Her juices slowly spreading on her face. Pokket takes a firm grip on Dodger's hips to pin them down. She then circle her tongue around her dripping hole a few time before inserting it as deep as possible. Wiggling it around, trying to explore Dodger's wall, she places an open hand on her clit and begins to move left and right. Increasing the speed of her hand, Dodger's cunt begins to clench around her tongue. "Ho god. Ho god. Ho my fucking NGHHA!!!" Dodger holds Pokket's heand tightly on her pussy and skirt a steady stream inside her mouth. Coughing as she pulls away she looks at the barely lucid Dodger breathing heavily. "That was hot as fuck." Dodger takes in a long deep breath. "That was a first for me. Sorry for not warning you." Pokket lies down next to her and takes her in her arms. "No worries. Like I said. That was hot." She kisses her, tasting herself on Pokket's lips. After a few minutes, Dodger falls into a deep sex coma sleep. Pokket looks at the petite form asleep in her arm for a few moment before falling asleep herself with a small smile on her face.

In the morning, Pokket wakes up to see Dodger sprawled naked on top of her. She takes a good 10 minutes to slowly move out of bed without waking her. She wrights a note and place it on her clothes. She puts the blanket on top of her and leaves for the airport. About an hour later, Dodger wakes up, curled into a ball under the blanket. She gets up. "Pokket?" She goes to get dress and sees the note.

Sorry I didn't wake you. I didn't have the heart to do so. The room is paid until noon. I had one of the best night in my entire life. Hope we can repeat it soon. Maybe even make it a permanent thing. I would really like to talk a little about it but right now I need to catch my flight and just enjoy last night. Give me a call when you are ready. Hope it will be soon.  
Love Pokket.

With a smile, Dodger gets dress and gets back home. The same evening, she picks up her phone. "Pokket?"...


End file.
